What our children did
by ichirukigirl10
Summary: Aizein is loose again and takes control of Ichigo and Rukia's minds. 13 year-old Hisana and 12 year old Kaien Kurosaki watch their world crumble to the ground. Along with their friend, Korokoi whose parents are Uryu and Orihime must claim the powers of their parents to defeat the espada verison of their parents and defeat Aizen before its too late. Please read and Review.


Hi everyone I was bored so I started writing this hope you like it. Couples: Ichiruki, Ishihime, and the mention of Hitushina  
I do not own bleach

Chapter 1  
13 year old Hisana Kurosaki yawned and ran her fingers through her long orange hair which she had inherited from her father. Scowling, she wished she had her mother's black hair, instead of looking like a freaking idiot. Why did her idiot of her brother Kaien look normal and she stand out? But her mother had taught to be proud of her long orange locks. Her father's pet name for her was "Miss Strawberry" and then she would slam her fist into his face. He would jump at her and they would get into a brawl. Her mother and Kaien would watch in amusement and her Mum would sigh and say, "like father, like son." Then Dad would growl, "I'm nothing like that crappy, psycho, old man!" Then before you knew it her dad was muttering, "like mother, like daughter" with a hand over his bleeding nose. She kicked her covers away and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She supposed her mother and her were a lot alike. They both enjoyed beating the crap out of dad, had thing for rabbits and both liked to draw. Although, hers was a lot better than mothers. For a joke, a few months back, Kaien and herself had decided to play a prank on their parents. Kaien was great at drawing their mother's crappy rabbits, so he drew and she wrote this message, "Ichigo, I'm leaving and taking the kids with me, you basted."  
Giggling, they hid the drawing under Dad's pillow and waited for the chaos to unfold. They hid behind the cupboard and waited. Dad come home storming home and found the note sticking out from underneath his pillow. Dad roared for their mother and demanded to know what this was about. Mum protested she had no idea and she never write something like that. Furious, their father slapped Mum in the face and plummeted to the ground like a stone. Immediately, their father scooped her up into his arms and showered her with kisses and mumbled sorries. It was too much. They both had uncontrollable fits of laughter. Both their parents felt stupid for falling for the dumb prank. Hisana chuckled slightly at the memory and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. Both parents were sitting at the table. Her mother's raven-black hair was a bit messy and her father was teasing her for it.  
"Not only are you a midget but you can't do your hair!" he joked, a wild grin on his face.  
"Shut up, strawberry head," Hisana snapped angrily.  
Both parents stared dumbfounded.  
Hisana shrugged and began shoving homework into her already overflowing book bag.  
"Hisana," her mother said in a shocked tone. "Don't speak to your father that way."  
Hisana's reply was only stony silence.  
"Geez I wonder where she gets the attitude?" her father wondered, tapping his chin.  
"yeah, I wonder?" Hisana retorted, her voice shaking with fury.  
She turned and stalked down the hall, her body shaking with rage.  
"Hey miss Strawberry?" Ichigo's amused voice came swimming to her ears. "Wake up Kaien, please."  
"Why should I?!"  
"Because no one wakes up Kaien Kurosaki better than his big sister."  
Hisana sighed. "Fine." Hisana kicked her brother's bedroom door open and pushed her brother onto the floor. 12 year-old Kaien Kurosaki groaned and kicked her away.  
"Piss off, Hisana," he moaned, peeling open one brown eye.  
"No."  
"Piss off!"  
"No!"  
Kaien sighed, seeing his sister wasn't going to let up.  
"Fine."  
Minutes later, brother and sister left the house for school.

Hi thanks for reading, please review I promise it will get more interesting Ishihime kid in the next chapter.


End file.
